Summer Lovin'
by Pagebypage2467
Summary: When wholesome good boy Matthew and greaser renegade Gilbert fall in love over the summer, they never expect to see each other again. But when they both discover that they're now attending the same high school, social differences challenge their romance. Grease!AU


**Thanks for the reviews!**

**BASED OFF OF THIS SUPER CUTE FAN ART BY biology-of-pencils on deviantart and grease, hugely, but that's a given. Thanks for the reviews! I changed some of the names and spellings to keep up with the 50s thing.**

**ALSO I love poland so so much but I needed someone to be Mandy.**

**ALSO ALSO I needed someone to say some of Kenickies more jerky lines so Peter's an asshole in this.**

**aaand I still don't own anything**

Matthew paced nervously outside of the classroom. He'd been in the states all summer but that was with Gilbert, and it had been different. Now that he'd gotten a transfer here, to Rydell, he was sure that he couldn't just pick up where he left out with schooling, or hockey.

But act least he was sort of making friends. Feli, the boy he'd walk here with seemed very nice and promised to introduce him to some friends at lunch. He'd glanced one of said friends at a distance, Feli's brother in fact, Lovino. He looked stubborn and perpetually angry, something that intimidated Matthew _just _a little bit. He couldn't wait for lunch though, anything for the chance to not be in class.

Three hours in two classes later, Matthew was definitely sure that he wanted to go back to Canada. He followed Feli obediently to a picnic table, where Lovino was seated at the head, in his partly unbuttoned black shirt hanging out of his rolled up blue jeans. Feli set his tray on the table.

"Hiya guys! this here is uh, Matthew Williams and, Mattie this Lovi," he gestured at his brother who glared back, "Artie," a boy with blonde hair and green eyes looked up at him curiously, "and Alfie." A boy with huge, white glasses beamed at him. Feli turned to his brother. "Mattie just moved here from Quebec, Canada." Lovi scowled.

"Hmm. How are things up north?"

"Oh. Fine thanks." Lovino looked at him curiously, and Matthew wondered if he'd missed any innuendo. There was a moment of tense silence before Feli started a conversation with Alfred on his new glasses, which Matthew mostly tuned out.

"How'd you like school so far, Mattie?" Asked Arthur from his left.

"It's different, " he started, but a loud, "Hi Kids!" overwhelmed him and Lovi, Alfred, Arthur and even nice little Feli groaned loudly.

"Felix Lukawitz, the best senior at Rydell High," muttered Lovino, as a boy with spiky blonde hair and saddle shoes and _oh god_ were those _suspenders_? Approached their table.

"Oh I just love the first day of school don't you?" He said excitedly to Lovino who smiled sarcastically.

"Absolutely, it's the biggest thrill of my life." He replied in a monotone. The two bantered back and forth, Felix, apparently not understanding that he was unwanted. He handed Lovino a flyer, which he made interested sounds over as he tore it to pieces.

Then Felix's eyes alighted onto Matthew and he excitedly introduced himself. The conversation was very boring and Felix seemed a little to excited for Matthew but he was polite as the rest of the group huddled at the other end, talking in hushed tones about him presumably. Then Alfred groaned loudly.

"One of the screws broke off my new glasses!" He swore quietly and searched through his macaroni for it.

* * *

Gilbert lounged on the bleachers with the rest of T-Birds, his brother, and some other kid, Peter, who was a total moron and absolutely wannabe. The kid was currently calling out on of the football players, the tall one with weird purple eyes and white hair. He was going to get his ass kicked, but Gilbert laughed with Antonio, Francis and Luddy. The kid apparently saw this as a good sign and continued.

"Any of you see the new kid in registration? He was scrawny but sexy as hell." He smirked. It was a little know fact that everyone of the T-Birds was gay. Except Francis, who hit for every single team there was. "Hotter than the Twin Terrors, I'd say." 'Tonio smirked lazily.

"Nobody's hotter than the twin terrors." He said, referring to the set of half- Italian twins he's had his eye on since junior high. Everybody laughed. It was true, after all. Francis was laying on the bench, looking up some girl's skirt.

"Hey!" Luddy barked. And it was times like these that Gilbert really didn't mind hanging out with his younger brother as the two girls go up and huffed away. He hopped off the bench, running his hand through his perfectly coiffed hair.

"Whatever. Been there, done that." He said winking. They hooted uproariously. "What I want to know about is Gilbert's little summer fling."

"Naw, that's not anything you wanna hear about." but Gilbert was already spinning the story in his head.

* * *

At the pep rally later that week, Matthew sat cheering with the hockey players, while Lovino, Feli, Arthur and Alfred sat in the background, Feli having great fun in mocking the cheerleaders animatedly.

A tall, white haired football player with purple eyes stared at Matthew the whole pep rally, and afterwards he approached him.

"Hello, you are new, yes?" Matthew found his jumbled way of speaking slightly adorable.

"Yeah-" Matthew was going to introduce himself when Lovino came up behind him.

"C'mon Mattie, we've got a surprise for you." He said, dragging him away from the football player and behind some parked cars, Alfred, Arthur and Feli standing in front.

"This the guy you were talking about?" He asked and smiled wickedly, shoving Mattie in front of him.

He looked up and saw Gilbert, his Gilbert standing with a bunch of other guys in leather jackets, his white hair slicked back.

"Gilbert?!" He spluttered his eyes wide behind his plastic frames. The albino boy looked up and his blood red eyes widened.

"Birdie?! But -you, you went back to Canada! I thought I'd never see you again!" his friends in the background snickered and he blushed and stuttered. His voice dropped an octave.

"I mean... Uh... How you been doin' birdie?" Matthew scowled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wanna go back down town?" He purred with a wink. Matthew's scowl deepened.

"What happened to the Gilbert Beilschmidt I know?!" He asked angrily, poking his leather jacket angrily.

"I dunno, baby, maybe you should look 'im up in the yellow pages, eh?" His frI ends cackled.

"You ass." He spat, turning away. He ran away, angrily wiping tears from his face. Lovino stayed behind and smirked as Gilbert looked after the boy.

"Somethin' up, Gil?" He asked. The albino glared and raked his fingers through his gelled locks.

"Shaddup, Lovi." And slammed the door on 'Tonio's new piece of old shit.

* * *

"I dunno, I think Luddy's pretty hot." Feli said, later on, when the group was lounging in his bedroom. Lovino made a face and flipped the page of some magazine.

"Goddamn potato bastard? Hell no."

"Potato bastard?"

Matthew was currently listening to their conversation as he retched in the bathroom. Cigarettes were _not_ fun. He had no idea how Lovi could constantly be smoking. but he had bigger fish to fry. Why was Gilbert acting like that? What had even happened there?!

He was pulled out of his reverie by the loud sound of a car pulling up in Feli and Lovi's driveway. Matthew peeled out of the bathroom. Out of the window he saw Gilbert and his friends hanging out of the back of a beat up old pick up. He scowled and shut the door, rubbing his forehead.

"Lemme handle it." Lovi said, and he heard the window being opened, then closed.

"Is he just going to-?" Alfred asked.

"He just climbed out the window." Arthur confirmed.

* * *

"Hey 'Tonio. Hey boys." Lovino said as he strolled up to the piece of shit. Antonio's eyes narrowed in on him. He slung his arm around the Italian's shoulder.

"Hey Lovi." The T-Birds chorused. Lovi smirked at Gilbert, who was sipping a beer sullenly in the backseat. "What's wrong Gilly?" Gilbert glared for a second before grabbing his leather jacket and hopping out of the car.

"I'm outta here." He muttered.

"Aww, don't be like that, mom ami!" Francis called after him, tagging on the French he learned to impress some girl. They'd been over for months, but the French had stuck. Antonio stared after him for all of two seconds.

"Alright, now get the rest of your sorry asses outta my car."

"It ain't right when a guy ditches his friends for some-" Peter scowled. "Damn, doesn't work when all if you are gay." Francis laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Let's give Tonio and cute little Lovi some space."

"Im not cute!" He yelled after the group, who had followed Gilbert down the street. Tonio laughed darkly.

"No, you're not. You're fucking gorgeous." And with that, Lovi crawled over his lap to the passenger side and punched his arm.

"C'mon, loser. We've got shit to do." And they peeled out of Feli and Lovi's driveway.


End file.
